Mobile devices utilizing high speed data connections based upon Long Term Evolution (LTE) and Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A) continue to increase in popularity. These mobile devices offer users the ability to download richer content and better user experiences on the go. For example, users may stream high definition videos, stream high quality music, play network games, download applications, and the like.